


I can wash my body, but not my sins

by Yandere_writer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Somnophilia, Yandere, demons In rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_writer/pseuds/Yandere_writer
Summary: Ej hasn’t gotten off in a month, and hasn’t eaten in a week, and Toby looks like he could fix one of his hungers at least





	I can wash my body, but not my sins

Being part demon sounds fun and all, but it’s quite the contrary. Well, for Ej anyway, he can’t go more than a week without having blood filling his mouth and covering his hands. He also can’t go more than a month without sex otherwise people could suffer terribly. 

Such as Toby, who was laying on him at the moment, sleeping soundly for once. Ej didn’t mind helping with his night terrors, honestly he’s kind of flattered that Toby trusts him with comfort this intimate. But he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t trust him when he’s gone nearly an entire month without getting off, and hasn’t eaten all week. 

Toby’s lips tempt him to steal just a little kiss. Plump, parted slightly as he sleeps, he wanted to slither his tongue in his mouth and claim it as his. He wanted to listen to his whimpers and gags as he took control, while his hands squeeze and claw every inch of his skin. But he has to hold himself back, he needs to. 

Toby’s trust is still in a fragile state. But can you blame Ej for having depraved thoughts? He’s so alluring and sexy. His hair was mussed up, his body was warm and pressing against his hips in just the right places, and his aroma was mouth watering. But he needed his sleep, Ej would rather him be healthy than woken up for a heavy make out session. 

God those thoughts made him rock hard. To imagine taking control and showing Toby that he’s in control, that he’ll provide all he needs in every way. He wants to dominate the man, go pure primal, but the only thing holding him back is his instincts to just let him sleep. For his mate to be healthy, he has to let him sleep. 

Mate? Why did he use that term? They aren’t even dating! Though he’s sure Toby wouldn’t mind the term, why would he? It’s like a cute friendly nickname! Ok, that’s a lie, but surely Toby doesn’t have anyone else after him, right? Toby only trusts him, with his secrets, his emotions, his body, his life. No one else has Ejs privilege right?! 

His fingers play with Toby’s messy locks, his lips tugging into a smile when he nuzzles closer into his chest. No, no one else has this beautiful mans trust like Ej. No one else better try to either. Toby’s his. “God...what you do to me” he grunts, as Toby shifting caused pressure to be added to his hard cock, making him feel a pulse of pleasure. 

“Even when you sleep you’re a tease” he growls, wanting to kiss him feverishly, to tease the man through his boxers and listen to his melodious whimpers and gasps of air. “You’re playing a dangerous game here Toby” he murmurs, letting his hands wander down his waist, his fingers teasing the hem of his night pants. 

Soft skin under his finger tips caused him to shiver and groan. “Just...a taste of what’s to come in the future” he tells himself, promising not to cross another line like he just did. He watched Toby’s chest rise and fall, letting his head rest on his chest while is fingers rubbed over the bulge in Toby’s boxers. 

God it felt amazing. Just a touch and he was salivating. His mate- NO stop using that word!- felt so pliant and willing under his touch. He wondered if he could make him just as hard as he was, see just how big of a package he was packing. Should he? What if Toby awoke and tried to kill him?! 

Honestly the sight of an angry Toby in the past got him off a few times, but that’s when he had no idea. He still has no clue. Perhaps he should just stop, fantasize about it later, let his inner demons stir and be pissed. But what’s the point in stopping now? He’s already crossed line after line, what’s the point In acting innocent? 

Ej sucked in a breath, feeling Toby stir again, his thighs pressing up against his own yet again. Another rush ran through his body, and he decided to throw all inhibitions and concern out of the door. He tugged down Tobys pajama bottoms, squeezing his cock through the black cotton boxers that so atrociously covered him. 

He let his hand rub his shaft through the fabric, watching as Toby’s cheeks turned a deep red, how his breath hitched, and how his face scrunched up in such a cute manner. “Sensitive huh?” Ej whispers in his ear, licking a stripe up his neck, teeth begging to sink into his flesh. “My god you look so good like this. Arching into my touch like a needy little whore”. 

His voice was hoarse, how could it not be? This sight was one to be made in history, it was breath taking and made his mind go numb for a moment. Toby, was moaning and writhing, from just him and his touches. It was exhilarating! To have control over his pleasure like this made Ej have a bit of a power trip. 

“Ah ah-“ he whispers, knowing the man didn’t hear him “I haven’t began to really touch you yet. You won’t cum until I want you too”. His tongue laved over his jaw line as he begins to kiss up and down his neck. “I’m going to ruin you one of these days, you can fucking bet on it”. 

He begins to pump and stroke Toby’s cock, skin to skin. Ej honestly could get off on knowing he even attempted this, but held off to really savor this moment. No need to ruin a rare moment so quickly! With his thumb spreading the precum over Toby’s shaft, he was able to get a better rhythm going, drawing it out for Toby as long as he could. 

He’s surprised he isn’t awake yet, but chalked it up to him being that sleep deprived. Good, it just means more fun at the moment. Ej felt Toby’s cock pulsing and twitching, and he couldn’t stop, wanting to feel Toby cum in his hand. “That’s right baby, let go for me, I gotcha” he cooes, feeling the warm liquid cover his fingers and palm. 

He shuddered, his own cock begging for attention, red and leaking precum. Ej has a filthy idea, using His cum covered hand to touch his own throbbing dick. He had to bite down on his other hand to shut himself up, climaxing after just a few lewd pumps of his shaft. 

Ej caught his breath while Toby only slightly stirred, whimpering here and there in his sleep. Ej contemplated cleaning his own mess up, but he couldn’t bring himself to wake up his mate-NO STOP THAT- his friend. But sooner or later the stickiness and aroma would be a bigger issue. 

He slowly pulls away, making sure not to make the floors creak as he washed up a bit, groaning in annoyance when he saw he was hardening again. “This is gonna get worse before it gets better, huh?” He asked himself in the mirror, deciding to turn on the shower. All the way to cold. 

“I can wash myself but not my sins” he grumbled, facing the ice cold water. Maybe he could stave himself off for a day or two, try and hurt someone else so he won’t hurt Toby. But with how cold it is, and with how little people he runs into, he isn’t sure it’ll work out well for anyone.


End file.
